This Molecular Biophysics pre-doctoral training program involves 22 mentors from seven degree-granting departments who provide research training linked to studies of the structure and function of proteins, nucleic acids, and viruses. The program emphasizes training in three sub-disciplines of this area, X-ray Crystallography, Electron Microscopy and Imaging, and NMR Spectroscopy. Inasmuch as biophysics and structural biology are not traditional undergraduate disciplines, the curriculum includes courses that offer entry points for students from diverse backgrounds with differing knowledge of biology, chemistry, physics, and mathematics as well as advanced courses that add deeper theoretical and practical understanding. The Program also delivers significant extracurricular experiences that insure breadth of knowledge and prepare the trainees for careers as scientists. Among these are an annual student-organized and student-presented Biophysics Symposium, and a series of mentor-organized Biophysical Discussions that focus on the scientific and technical context of key seminars. The faculty have a long and successful history in collaborative research and training that enriches the program and benefits the trainees. Similarly, superb major research facilities for crystallography, NMR, and electron microscopy have been established and maintained as shared facilities available to all trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable]